


The Fire of Thine Eyes (The Pet Lynx Interlude)

by Tito11



Series: I Had to Have This Talk With You (My Happiness Depends On You) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribal!au in which something follows Tony home and Steve has legitimate concerns about teeth and claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire of Thine Eyes (The Pet Lynx Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent experiences with a bobcat. Title from “The Tiger” by William Blake (not to be confused with Donald Blake). Warning for mentions of children being eaten (lol, what?). takes place before _When It Comes Down to Dealing Friends_

“Tony, what the hell is that thing?”

Tony grins and leans down to scratch behind the cat’s ears. It purrs appreciatively at him and arches into his hand. “It’s a lynx,” he says proudly. He’d come across it after accidentally getting separated from the rest of the hunters a few weeks before. Because of the winter migration of the buffalo, they have to travel farther away for hunts this time of year, which means encounters with all kinds of interesting creatures. Hence, the lynx. 

“It’s a predator,” Steve says, sounding distinctly unhappy for some reason. He’s keeping the kids back, not letting them venture near the cat, but Wade in particular looks like he’s on the brink of escape. Tony doesn’t blame him: the lynx is very cute, for all that it’s about a head taller than the boy. “It might eat one of the kids!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony says, slightly offended. “I wouldn’t bring anything dangerous back to camp. This sucker’s harmless. Just look how cute he is.” To demonstrate, he rubs the cat’s side, prompting it to roll over and expose its belly for further scratches. 

“What about when it gets hungry?” Steve asks tensely. 

“Then we’ll feed it,” Tony says, because what else would they do? “It eats buffalo, same as us, and we can give it leftovers no one else wants. Like the hooves.”

“It might eat our children,” Steve says again, sounding more and more hysterical as time goes on. 

“It doesn’t eat people,” Tony reiterates. “It would eat insects before it would eat people, Steve. Relax.”

“Daddy,” Wade interrupts, suddenly. “Can we pet the kitty?”

Tony opens his mouth to say yes, then pauses, closes it again. He studies Steve’s face, wonders about the odds of Steve getting legitimately angry if Tony lets the kids play with the lynx. The thing is, Tony’s absolutely sure the cat is safe. It saved his life on the hunt, scared away a charging buffalo that would have trampled Tony and then followed him back when he went to find the rest of the hunters. Sure, he gave it some of the dried buffalo meat he had with him, but if the cat was truly untamable, surely it would have attacked him outright and eaten him or something. But it didn’t, because it’s a sweet cat that with a bit of work can become domesticated. Plus, how jealous will the rest of the tribe be once Tony has such an awesome pet to go with his equally awesome house?

On the other hand, though, this is Steve, the love of his life, and if he really wants Tony to get rid of the lynx, Tony will do it. He wants it, yeah, but it’s not worth making Steve worry like that. Steve should have everything he ever wants and if he wants rid of this cat, well, Tony’ll do it. 

“I’ll take it away if you really want,” he says carefully. “But I promise you, Steve, I would never let anything bad happen to our kids, especially not over something so silly as a pet. This cat is no more dangerous than the horses are, I swear to you.”

“His teeth are so sharp,” Steve says tightly, watching as the lynx yawns widely. “And I’m sure his claws are huge.”

“They are,” Tony agrees. “But he’s so gentle. He saved my life, Steve, and he’s been following me around for the last three weeks. He’s a really sweet cat.”

“You’re sure he doesn’t eat people?” Steve asks, but he looks like he’s on the edge of giving in.

“I am positive,” Tony says. “These guys are in our folklore, you know? They do all kinds of stuff, eat all kinds of stuff, but never people. When was the last time you heard of one of them attacking someone from the village?”

“Never,” Steve concedes. “Okay, you can keep him. But if I get one hint of him being a danger to the kids, he has to go.”

“Agreed,” Tony says and gives Steve his most winning smile. “You’re making the right choice here, cutie. You just wait, this cat will be the envy of the tribe.” To the kids, he adds, “Who wants to pet a cat?”

Wade and Peter are absolutely on board with that, of course, jumping at the chance, rushing over to the lynx and running their hands through his fur. The lynx arches into their touch, just like he had with Tony, and Tony smiles, happy and proud and all kinds of other things he can’t name. 

“What about you, Jan?” he asks. Steve gives her a little nudge forward and she toddles over to the cat, buries her face in its fur. Little Carol crawls after her big sister, touches one of the cat’s legs with her pudgy little fist. 

“You can’t tell me this isn’t cute,” Tony says, grabbing Steve’s hand and swinging it excitedly. “What’s better than cats and kids?”

“It is cute,” Steve admits. “I just don’t know where you think he’s going to sleep. Our tent’s crowded enough already.”

“Oh, that,” Tony says, smiling teasingly. “I told him he could have your side of the pallet.”

“Is that so?” Steve asks, not rising to the bait. “And will the lynx have your babies or care for your children?”

“I bet it would if I asked,” Tony says, pretending to consider. “That lynx really loves me.”

“It’s the only one,” Steve says, but he’s smiling in the way that shows the truth: Steve loves Tony, too, and lynx or no lynx, that’s what makes this family work. 

“I love you, too, buttercup,” Tony says and leans in to kiss him. 

When they break apart, Steve asks, “What are you going to call it?”

Very decisively and with as straight a face as he can manage, Tony says, “Natasha.”

“She’s going to kill you,” Steve says, but he’s smiling still. 

“She can try,” Tony says. “But I’ve got a guard cat now. Come on, come pet him with me.”

Steve agrees and that’s when Tony knows this whole pet thing is really, honestly going to work out.


End file.
